


I'm Fine

by fandom_trash_2187



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Noya is my favorite, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Kill Me, there's something wrong with me, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash_2187/pseuds/fandom_trash_2187
Summary: Nishinoya is bi-sexual. His father is homophobic. It's a bad combination. His father is an angry drunk who forces his son to make up excuses like he's on vacation to explain his absences from school. He also has to use his mothers old makeup to hide his bruises and pain. This story is intense, so please read at your own risk. you have been warned^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead!!! I know it's been a while... just a few months, but I've just started high school. First quarter's just ended and I managed to make straight A's! Sorry it's been so long, and I'm sorry I'm coming back with a new story instead of finishing the one I'm working on. Please let me explain. I was working on it, I swear, but then I got the idea for this disturbing story, and, well, got very sidetracked. PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!! I also got a new computer, so there"s no more lag while I write! Yay! Anyways, please enjoy this... or don't... this story is pretty twisted...

Nishinoya let out a sigh of relief as the final bell of the day rang. Class had ended in the middle of his teacher’s lecture, but that didn’t stop anyone from leaving. Nishinoya was out of his seat and out of the room before the bell had even finished ringing. He practically ran into Asahi when he rushed out of the classroom.

“Woah, slow down Nishinoya. Why are you in such a hurry? Volleyball practice isn’t for another five minutes. No need to rush.” Nishinoya’s face visibly fell at the mention of practice. He needed to be home by four, and practice went until 3:50. He would be cutting it close.

“Practice, right. I might have to leave a bit early for, uh, family stuff.” Seeing the solemn expression spread across Asahi’s face, Nishinoya kept talking. “We can still walk to the gym together. I just have to leave a little bit before you and the others.” Asahi smiled at that and grabbed Nishinoya’s hand as they walked to the gym.

Every now and then, a student in the hall would jeer at them, but they were used to it. The worst insult they heard was hurled at Asahi. Nishinoya had been so angry and fed up with all the bullying that Asahi actually had to pick him up and hold him back after he got a good punch in. Asahi glared menacingly at the bully before moving on, making the kid shake with fear. Happy together, Asahi and Nishinoya walked away holding hand for the bully to see.

When they made it to the gym, thankfully without any more encounters with bullies, their teammates had already started their diving drills. Kiyoko was standing by the court and Nishinoya ran to her. Tanaka was soon by his side, practically drooling over the team manager. Nishinoya thought she was pretty, but not that pretty. Besides, Nishinoya preferred boys. Especially Asahi. Nishinoya tore his eyes away from Kiyoko to see Asahi heading to the locker rooms. “I’ll be right back.” Tanaka nodded, not looking away from Kiyoko as Nishinoya got up and left. Nishinoya went to change into his uniform and found himself facing a shirtless Asahi. “Sorry!” Nishinoya’s eyes darted to the floor as Asahi chuckled.

“What’s up with you, Noya? You’ve seen me like this before.” Asahi finished getting dressed, covering his toned chest as he did so. “Don’t take too long,” Asahi called over his shoulder as he left the locker rooms. Asahi was out of Nishinoya’s sight before he could respond. Nishinoya changed into his uniform as quickly as he could and ran back into the gym. When he got there, Daichi was announcing that they would be practicing receives and Nishinoya let put a cheer. He rolled toward Hinata, yelling ‘Rolling Thunder’ as he did so. Hinata clapped his appraisal as Nishinoya ran over to Asahi.

“Hey Asahi, do you wanna practice receives together?” Asahi nodded, a slight blush on his face, and the two of them went off to the side to practice. They stayed there together until the end of the practice. They didn’t stop until Daichi called for the end of practice.

“Alright guys, hurry and clean up. Practice ran a bit long today, so we need to get out of here before we get in trouble. Nishinoya’s eyes widening in fear as he glanced at the clock on the wall. Nishinoya let out a nasty string of curses as he ran out of the gym. “Nishinoya! Get back hear and help put the net away!” Nishinoya could only call out an apology as he continued running. Nishinoya ran out of the school, leapt onto his bike, and began pedaling towards his house as fast as he was able. When he finally got there, a sour feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Nishinoya worked up the nerve to open the door, as quietly as he could.

As soon as Nishinoya opened the door, a beer bottle flew past his head and shattered against the wall behind him. “Where have you been?” Nishinoya flinched as his father bellowed at him. “I told you to be home a fucking hour ago!” Nishinoya’s dad backed him up against a wall. The old man got so close that Nishinoya could smell the beer on his father’s breath.

“I’m sorry. Volleyball practice ran late.” Nishinoya winced when his father backhanded him across the face. He yelled something about excuses, but Nishinoya wasn’t listening. He was too busy trying to hold back his tears to listen to his father. That is, until he heard his father’s usual command.

“Go to your room and wait for me on your bed.” Nishinoya nodded silently and ran up the stairs to his room, tears streaming down his face. Nishinoya closed the door behind him and sobbed silently on his bed. While he was sitting there, he got a skype call from Asahi. Knowing that he had a couple of minutes before his dad came up, Nishinoya attempted to dry his eyes and answered the call.

“Hey Noya, why did you-” Asahi stopped talking when he looked up at his phone and saw Nishinoya. “Oh my god, are you ok?” Nishinoya realized that he probably has a bruise forming on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just ran into a thug on my way home, but he got off way worse than me.” Nishinoya flashed his signature smile and pointed a thumb at his chest, but Asahi saw right through him. Nishinoya knew that his hushed voice had probably hinted that something was wrong. Before Asahi could question him, however, Nishinoya heard his father’s heavy footfalls. “Look babe, I’ve got to go.” Asahi frowned.

“Okay, you wanna talk later babe?” Nishinoya nodded and hung up immediately after. He looked up fearfully to see his fathering standing in the open doorway to his room.

“Who was that?” Nishinoya’s father started with a calm voice, but when Nishinoya didn’t answer, he became enraged. “I said, who the fuck was that? And why did he call you babe?” Nishinoya could only flinch, knowing that he would have to answer his father eventually. Then, out of nowhere, a spark of courage raced through Nishinoya, and he decided to stand up to his father.

“That was Asahi! He’s my boyfriend and the most amazing person in the world!” Bad idea. Nishinoya’s father grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. Nishinoya let out a pathetic yelp when he saw his dad marching towards him. Nishinoya tried to crawl away, but his dad stopped him.

“You’re coming with me.” Nishinoya’s dad slung him over his shoulder and walked down to their basement. There, he tied Nishinoya to a support beam after tearing off his clothes. “You can stay here, cold and hungry, for a week. Maybe that’ll set your head right, you gay fuck. Nishinoya felt that spark of courage once more, and decided not to waste it.

“Actually, I’m not gay. I’m bi-sexual, you ignorant piece of shit!” Nishinoya spat at his father’s feet and braced himself for the worst. Hearing rustling and not feeling a new pain, Nishinoya looked up to see his father taking his belt off.

“Turn around, back facing me.” Nishinoya twisted the rope around his hands so he was facing the support beam he was tied to. He let out a cry as pain blossomed all over his back. He was being beaten with the metal buckle of his father’s belt. “You’ll get that every day for the rest of the week. Maybe then you won’t talk back."


End file.
